


.my body is a cage.

by ShawnArms



Series: . in life and death . [2]
Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aureliano Adami - Freeform, Bifobia interiorizzata, Biphobia, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, What-If, bisexual awakening, che schifo la vita, e forse me ne sarei dovuto accorgere, oddio ma sono gay, song-fic, spaccare cose come stile di vita
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnArms/pseuds/ShawnArms
Summary: songfic facente parte della raccolta ".in life and death."-"Aureliano urlava, urlava al mondo quanto fosse ingiusto che fosse la persona che era diventato, imprevedibile come una moneta lanciata in aria. Testa o croce? Lui o la bestia senza cuore e capace di uccidere con il sorriso stampato in faccia?"--Nel quale Aureliano tira fuori il suo marcio di Danimarca e spacca cose.tw: sangue, self-harm (non proprio, nel senso che spaccando cose si fa male da solo)
Series: . in life and death . [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	.my body is a cage.

**Author's Note:**

> Come al solito, dedicato al TTC e al fandom italiano di Suburra su Twitter, vi voglio bene regà.

#  **_.my body is a cage._ **

_tw// sangue , self harm (sort of, c’é aureliano che prende a pugni cose e si fa male da solo)_  


***  


Il ragazzo era seduto sul letto, le mani nei capelli, un principio di tachicardia che gli stava facendo venire voglia di vomitare. Aveva guidato alla cieca nella notte, senza meta, quasi sperando che la strada non finisse mai e fosse possibile perdersi per sempre nell’immensità bluastra che avvolgeva Roma.

Aveva fatto una cazzata, forse la più grande cazzata della sua vita. I morti che si era lasciato dietro sembravano così irrilevanti adesso, delle pallide macchie rossastre ai lati del suo campo visivo illuminato dai fanali della Jeep, sul quale si era marchiato a fuoco un solo volto. Quello di Spadino.

Non avrebbe mai dovuto mandare quel messaggio, avrebbe dovuto fermarsi, il coltello sarebbe stato meglio che l’avesse affondato quando ne aveva avuto l’occasione. 

Gli era sempre sembrato di vivere su una giostra fuori controllo che non era mai stato in grado di fermare, come un automa chiuso nella propria apatia meccanica. Aveva riversato la propria violenta amarezza sugli altri – la sua furia nascosta dietro una maschera di porcellana – cercando di imprimere sul loro corpo almeno una frazione del suo dolore. La sua era stata un’esistenza in bilico, costantemente a un passo dall’essere spazzata via, ma poi era arrivato lui: con quell’innocenza maliziosa e il suo strano modo di essere felice, lo sguardo vispo e la risata acuta e un po’ sorda, i passi di danza nei momenti meno opportuni.

  
**_I'm standing on a stage_   
_Of fear and self-doubt_   
_It's a hollow play_   
_But they'll clap anyway_ **

Era sbagliato, se ne rendeva conto, ma ogni loro momento passato insieme – non contando quelli spesi a pensare come ucciderlo, forse – era stato come una boccata di acqua fresca, un attimo di pausa in cui il mondo aveva smesso di vorticare e i suoi contorni erano tornati nitidi; l’unica occasione in cui quel bambino che era stato aveva potuto tornare ad esistere, libero di fare l’unica cosa che gli era sempre uscita bene a prescindere da quanto intensa fosse la tempesta intorno a lui: amare. 

Si alzò dal letto e iniziò a camminare nella stanza sul retro del chiosco, la luce fioca della lampada che proiettava ombre scure sul suo viso, distorcendolo. Erano passate ore da quando, inciampando sulla sabbia, si era ritrovato – quasi per caso – nell’unico posto dove si era sempre sentito al riparo dagli sguardi altrui, nel quale i suoi fantasmi potevano danzare nella penombra, sulle pareti, senza essere visti.

Una strana emozione lo dilaniava dall’interno, facendolo ripiegare su sé stesso come un foglio di carta. Non la conosceva in quella forma – gli faceva paura la sua intensità – ma capiva che cosa implicava e quante altre bugie avrebbe dovuto raccontarsi per convincersi che non fosse vero.

Ma era davvero possibile far finta di niente?  


_“Aurelià?”_  


Aureliano urlava, urlava al mondo quanto fosse ingiusto che fosse la persona che era diventato, imprevedibile come una moneta lanciata in aria. Testa o croce? Lui o la bestia senza cuore e capace di uccidere con il sorriso stampato in faccia?

  
**_I'm living in an age_   
_That screams my name at night_   
_But when I get to the doorway_   
_There's no one in sigh_ _t_ **

Incapace di dare un senso a ciò che si era reso conto di provare, decise di dare finalmente sfogo a quella rabbia che lo infiammava dall’interno, illuminandolo come una supernova nei momenti precedenti al suo collasso in buco nero. 

Tremendo nella sua gloria, e armato dell’ascia che teneva sotto il letto, Aureliano iniziò a distruggere ogni cosa che ebbe la sfortuna di capitargli a portata di mano: sedie, tavoli, vecchi lettini e sgabelli. Ansimava - il viso contratto in una smorfia di dolore e disgusto - mentre girava su stesso cercando altri oggetti inanimati con cui prendersela e fu a quel punto lo vide, mezzo nascosto dietro un telo cerato impolverato.

Uno specchio semplice, grosso e senza cornice, del tipo che che si trova sui muri degli autogrill. La superficie, sporca per gli anni, era ancora intatta e rifletteva l’espressione sul viso del ragazzo in piedi in mezzo alla distruzione: sgranati in quel modo i suoi occhi sembravano spiritati, le labbra ritratte a mostrare i denti digrignati in una morsa ferrea.

Sembrava un animale in gabbia, reduce da un incontro violento con la libertà, sottrattagli di prepotenza prima ancora che potesse imparare ad apprezzarne il sapore. Eppure sapeva che quelle sbarre non erano rigide come in realtà sembravano, che volendo sarebbe stato in grado di divellerle con le sue stesse mani.  


**_My body is a cage that keeps me_  
 _From dancing with the one I love_  
 _But my mind holds the key_**  


Lasciò andare di scatto il manico dell’arma - che cadde a terra con un tintinnio metallico - prima di accasciarsi sul pavimento, stremato e tremante. In quei pochi attimi durante i quali era riuscito a sostenere l’intensità del suo stesso sguardo, una parola sembrava essersi incisa sulla sua fronte madida di sudore, il rosso del sangue in netto contrasto con il pallore spettrale del suo viso.  


_Frocio. Frocio._  


Un gemito rauco che si era fatto strada dagli antri più profondi del suo dolore, della sua vergogna, risuonò nel silenzio del chiosco. Quelle sei lettere gli impedivano di pensare, il loro rumore così assordante che gli sembrava di star impazzendo: non c’era niente che riuscisse a distrarlo dalla frattura che si stava aprendo nella sua anima, scindendo quella che era stata la sua realtà da ciò che stava iniziando a delinearsi come il suo futuro, fatto di un’argilla così morbida che il minimo tocco avrebbe potuto alterarla.  


**_I'm living in an age_  
 _That calls darkness light_  
 _Though my language is dead_  
 _Still the shapes fill my head_**  


Il ragazzo cercò di rialzarsi, le membra così pesanti che sembravano essere diventate di marmo, costringendolo a terra. Lentamente riuscì a sollevare un ginocchio, poi l’altro, e così Aureliano era di nuovo in piedi ma si sentiva vacillare, improvvisamente incorporeo e incerto nei passi che fece per avvicinarsi allo specchio. Si abbassò e con una mano lo scoprì del tutto, facendo cadere il telo cerato in una nuvola di polvere e sabbia: rieccola quella maledetta parola che sembrava brillare nella penombra come carboni ardenti, il danno che aveva fatto ormai irreparabile.  


_“In due semo più forti Aurelià”_  


Invaso da una furia disperata Aureliano afferrò lo specchio con la mano destra per tenerlo fermo, la sinistra che preparava il colpo. Al primo - andato a segno con un fragore assordante - ne seguì un secondo, e poi un altro ancora, le nocche della mano graffiate dalle schegge di vetro.

Non sapeva come ci era arrivato in mezzo alla stanza, di sicuro non da un momento all’altro, tanto che quando alzò la testa di scatto si sentì spaesato, la luce della lampada che quasi lo accecava. Si guardò intorno mentre cercava di riprendere fiato, osservando la distruzione che si era lasciato dietro e le macchie di sangue sul pavimento, su cui luccicavano come pietre preziose alcuni dei rimasugli dello specchio.

Distruggere le cose per acquietare il suo animo inquieto era sempre stata la sua via di uscita quelle situazioni, dolore in risposta ad altro dolore, una guerra ad armi pari. Pensò a quante altre volte aveva perso completamente la cognizione del tempo, per poi trovarsi trascinato di colpo nel mondo reale con la stessa violenza di uno schiocco di frusta.

Come se al suo cervello piacesse spegnere la luce, di tanto di in tanto, per riposarsi. Un interruttore malfunzionante che lo faceva saltare da un frame all’altro dell’incubo che stava vivendo, inciso su un dvd graffiato ed esposto alle intemperie.

Ma forse - e non ne era convinto nemmeno lui - quello era solo l’ultimo meccanismo di difesa rimasto al suo corpo nella speranza di proteggerlo da se stesso, come se nascondergli per alcuni secondi le cose tremende che era in grado di fare potesse aiutarlo, come se quei pochi attimi di meravigliosa incoscienza fossero abbastanza per attutire il fendente della cruda realtà che lo aspettava al di là del buio.

Involontariamente Aureliano strinse i pugni - stupito da quanto gli venisse facile e spontaneo rivolgere la lama della sua stessa miseria verso di sé - solo per urlare a causa del dolore, questa volta principalmente fisico, che gli si stava propagando dal palmo della mano. Abbassò lo sguardo, notando immediatamente il familiare liquido vermiglio colare attraverso le fessure tra le dita della sua mano sinistra: aprì con cautela il palmo e non fu sorpreso di trovarci una scheggia di vetro, conficcata in mezzo. 

C’era qualcosa riguardo alle circostanze in cui si trovava che lo divertiva immensamente e fu proprio mentre rideva che cadde a terra, sfinito. Non era una risata felice, ma quasi isterica.  


_Ma_ _ce starà qualcuno che me vole bene davero?_  


In quel momento, steso a terra in maniera scomposta, l’unica cosa che gli teneva compagnia era la sua stessa tremenda solitudine, e forse in fondo era giusto così. Non s’era mai fatto voler bene, non di proposito almeno, e l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto farlo - sua madre - l’aveva uccisa lui stesso.

Isabel probabilmente l’aveva amato, Livia era un insieme di cose non ben definite, a Spadino nemmeno voleva pensarci. Ma quell’amore incondizionato che si diceva irradiasse costantemente dal corpo di una persona, quell’annullarsi per l’altro a prescindere dalla situazione e l’essere pronti a sacrificarsi senza pensarci due volte? Era qualcosa di incredibile ai suoi occhi, che non avevano mai davvero smesso di guardare il mondo con meraviglia infantile e gli permettevano di riconoscere il bagliore della sua stessa innocenza perduta in tutto ciò che lo circondava.

La cosa assurda, però, erano stati gli effetti della mancanza di quell’amore senza riserve: la nascita di due personalità distinte e opposte che in teoria non avrebbero potuto coesistere all’interno dello stesso corpo, ma di fatto avevano contribuito ad aggiungere un altro pezzo al puzzle di contraddizioni che era Aureliano. Da un lato c’era il suo ostinato opporsi ai tentativi fatti dalle persone che lo conoscevano di provare a capirlo e sbrogliare la matassa che era diventato, dall’altro il suo innato bisogno di proteggere coloro che non sapevano farlo da soli. 

Non riusciva a sopportare di veder soffrire le persone che amava, e avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di impedire che affrontassero ciò a cui la vita lo aveva sottoposto. Nessuno si meritava di fare quella fine.

Tranne lui stesso, ovviamente, che ancora una volta aveva agito senza pensare minimamente alle conseguenze delle proprie azioni, perché in quale universo fiondarsi su Spadino dopo la morte di Isabel sarebbe mai stata considerata una buona idea? E non era nemmeno quello il problema, non il più grosso almeno.

La cosa che gli era sembrata più semplice da metabolizzare era stata la sua attrazione nei confronti del ragazzo, che d’altronde non era qualcosa di necessariamente nuovo per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo, ma quello era un altro discorso. Subito dopo veniva la sua repentina presa di coscienza riguardo alla natura dei suoi sentimenti per Spadino, che lo avevano travolto con violenza nel parcheggio e continuavano a fargli battere furiosamente il cuore.

Il vero problema era essersi reso conto per quale motivo si fosse fissato con la ragazza a quel modo, per quale motivo l’avesse portata a casa di sua madre senza pensarci due volte. La risposta era così semplice da essere disarmante, e più ci pensava più la morsa attorno al suo stomaco si stringeva.

_Spadino._ La risposta a tutti i suoi dubbi e le sue domande era sempre stato lui, ed era così palese ora che quel primo bacio probabilmente per Spadino era stato il coronarsi di quelli che erano stati scambiati per dei timidi sforzi di entrambi. Isabel era stata solo un altro fantoccio, una distrazione, una fantasia di una vita che non era la sua nonostante si fosse impegnato anni ed anni per renderla tale.

E fu così che nel caos che ancora governava i suoi pensieri, un’idea iniziava a piantare le radici. In quel momento era spaventoso pensarci e gli sembrava quasi che il mondo avesse cambiato sfumatura, come se la sua esistenza si fosse spostata su una linea di universo diversa da quella in cui aveva vissuto fino a poche ore prima, ma Aureliano sapeva che se avesse fatto le cose con calma prima o poi tutto avrebbe iniziato a girare nel verso giusto.  


**_I'm living in an age_  
 _Whose name I don't know_  
 _Though the fear keeps me moving_  
 _Still my heart beats so slow_**  


Solo allora, finalmente, pace.  


_“Tu m’hai cambiato la vita Aurelià”_  


Quella frase, quella maledetta frase che sembrava aver rovinato tutto ma che ora conduceva placida Aureliano verso il gentile abbraccio di Morfeo, steso sul cemento a braccia larghe e con il volto rigato di lacrime che non si era reso stessero sgorgando copiose, un’aureola di vetro intorno ai suoi capelli biondi annodati.

“Pure la mia è cambiata, Albé”

**Author's Note:**

> Ed eccoci alla parte che amo di più, quella dei ringraziamenti.
> 
> Come sempre, un grazie MONUMENTALE a user @spadinoseneva (ossia Giulia) per avermi sopportato durante la stesura di questa one shot, che ve lo dico, MI HA PROSCIUGATA. C'é tanto di me in questo Aureliano e arrivare alla fine è stato incredibilmente catartico, ma spero ne sia valsa la pena.
> 
> Grazie anche a Letizia e Flavio, che mi hanno dato un feedback di inestimabile valore quando tutto mi faceva un po' schifo.
> 
> E GRAZIE A VOI LETTORI CHE MI STATE SUPPORTANDO LASCIANDO COMMENTINI E KUDOS, NON VI LIBERERETE FACILMENTE DI ME, NON PER IL PROSSIMO FUTURO ALMENO


End file.
